012014nulltlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:40 -- 08:40 GT: Yo 08:40 AG: this guy. 08:40 AG: what's up, tlaloc. 08:42 GT: My team ix a mexx 08:42 GT: I'm a mexx, but I really don't care 08:42 GT: Thix game ix a mexx 08:44 AG: wait wait back up 08:44 AG: how's your team a mess 08:44 AG: how are you a mess 08:44 AG: and how's the game a mess 08:45 AG: I haven't really talked to you in a while so idk wtf you're going on about 08:45 GT: I don't even fucking know the full of it 08:45 GT: But baxically 08:45 GT: They mexxed up croxxdrexxing or xomething and they needed a key, but we mixxed xome golden calf in xome ruinx I don't remember 08:46 GT: And Libby didn't give it to them for xome reaxon, and Kikate tried to uxe hix mind powerx on her 08:46 GT: They fucking xuck 08:47 GT: And Ryxpor got warped xomewhere we don't know 08:48 AG: he tried to use mind powers on her, -_- 08:48 AG: so he 08:48 AG: tried to mind control a god 08:48 GT: Exactly 08:49 GT: But Libby didn't want to give the calf up for xome bullxhit reaxon 08:49 GT: Becauxe it would die or xomething 08:51 AG: oh heavens no 08:51 AG: things die,! the horror 08:51 AG: well, that sucks, guys. 08:51 AG: it's much better if you defeat your denizen anyway 08:51 AG: you get sweet loot, I think 08:51 GT: What even ix that 08:52 AG: loot, 08:52 AG: or a denizen 08:52 AG: because uh 08:52 AG: loot is p self explanatory 08:54 GT: Denizen 08:54 AG: ah 08:55 AG: it's a big dude/girl/baby/whatever that... idk lives in the center of your world maybe, 08:55 AG: and you either have to do its quest or kill the fuck out of it 08:56 GT: Nobody fucking tellx me thexe thingx 08:56 GT: Ix it xtrong 08:58 AG: strong as fuck, I assume. 08:58 AG: I don't know how you guys are going to manage it to be honest. 08:58 AG: You better all swing by Kikate's house and alchemize first, that's all I have to say. 08:58 GT: Fuck 08:59 GT: I haven't done anything but drink wine and xleep for like, 2 weekx 08:59 AG: hahaha wow, lame 08:59 GT: I don't feel like fighting a damn thing 08:59 AG: dude, they should vote you off, that's such shit 09:00 GT: I thought we had to vote Kikate off, to prevent xome bad timeline xhit 09:00 AG: hmm. Well, I don't know. the only thing I know about is kate coming HERE to prevent bad timeline shit. 09:01 AG: like, libby dies, the session is forfeit, some bullshit, if she doesn't. 09:01 AG: sounds like a load of shit to me though 09:02 AG: if all of you don't die by the end of the next planet, I'll probably head there to see oyu 09:02 AG: I want to end up with the humans, I think, my team is full of assholes. not that yours isnt 09:03 GT: Oh god 09:03 GT: Don't get me xtarted 09:03 AG: ehehehe PLEASE start 09:03 AG: like I said I haven't heard much about your time 09:04 GT: JOXXIK AND RYXPOR ARGH 09:04 AG: ehehehehe I heard they broke up, are they back together AGAIN, 09:04 GT: They're xo fucking blech it'x blech 09:05 AG: pfft 09:05 GT: They're xo fucking melodramatic 09:05 GT: Joxxik ix gonna die too, and no one fucking carex 09:05 AG: well, not much he can do about it. 09:05 AG: he pissed off three/three twinks 09:05 AG: not exactly the most self-preserving behavior ever 09:07 GT: I feel xo bad for him 09:07 GT: He'x xuch a fucking puxxy 09:07 AG: don't feel bad for him- he's a pussy P: 09:07 GT: And he ditched me becauxe I "never lixtened to him" 09:07 AG: well, did you 09:08 GT: Yea, but I want him to not be a puxxy! 09:08 GT: And yex, I did 09:08 AG: idk man I don't think you're the type of person that would change their behavior for a pussy 09:09 GT: ... 09:09 GT: You're xo fucking right 09:10 GT: Holy xhit 09:10 AG: pffft 09:10 AG: I usually am, tlaloc 09:10 AG: of all the people in our group I do think you're one of the people that needs a moirail bad 09:10 AG: but not jossik ffs 09:10 GT: Now he'x with Kikate 09:10 GT: Well 09:10 AG: (ew and not me before you get any bad ideas) 09:10 AG: oh yuck 09:11 AG: yeah, they're perfect for eachother 09:11 GT: Well 09:11 AG: you know, if moirails are supposed to just coddle each other and never encourage growth or realism ever 09:11 GT: Kikate actually xtopped being fucking terrible lately 09:11 GT: AND YEX NULL HOLY XHIT 09:11 GT: He doexn't know how it workx 09:12 GT: You're a lot lexx terrible than I remember you being 09:13 GT: Cool, pre-game Null ix back 09:13 AG: man 09:13 AG: I was just about to say that to you 09:13 AG: the 'lot less terrible' part I mean 09:13 AG: not the 'cool' part P: 09:13 AG: you were never cool. 09:13 GT: Whatever 09:14 GT: It'x refrexhing to xee xome xanity 09:14 GT: I've gotta go track thexe loxerx down at any rate 09:14 GT: Xee you -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:14 -- -- greatTenochtitlan GT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 09:15 AG: ..... what the fuck do you have a date with a bull or something 09:15 AG: bye asshole